Hydra (enemy)
Hydra is a recurring enemy in the Final Fantasy series. They are usually a dragon or snake like creature with multiple heads. They commonly appear in rivers or lakes. Appearances ''Final Fantasy It first appears in the original ''Final Fantasy. It commonly appear in rivers around the world. ''Final Fantasy III Found in World of Darkness as a rare enemy and palette-swap of Echidna. Final Fantasy IV Appears as a two headed snake found in Ancient Waterway. Final Fantasy IV: The After Years It appears the same like in original ''Final Fantasy IV, but in Ceodore's Tale. It also appears in Yang's Tale in the Adamant Forest and in Palom's Tale in Troia Waterway, Lodestone Cavern, and his Challenge Dungeon. ''Final Fantasy V First time appearing as a dragon like enemy, the Hydra is found in the Ronka Ruins. Final Fantasy XI Hydras are an uncommon type of Notorious Monster of the Dragon family. Hydras are unique in that dealing a Critical Hit may sever one of its three heads, denying it access to certain abilities. Only the left and right heads may be lost in this fashion. The left and right heads are responsible for Polar Bulwark, Pyric Bulwark, Polar Blast, Pyric Blast, and Nerve Gas Tactical Points abilities, and when the heads are removed, the monster's Regen and Regain traits disappear. With but one head, the creature only has recourse to Trembling, Serpentine Tail, and Barofield. Besides these abilities, hydras are immune to spiritual-type damage such as is inflicted by a Monk's Chi Blast or the Spirits Within weaponskill. They also enter a "rage mode" upon dropping below 25% HP where their attack power increases, although this increase remains if their regen takes them above 25% HP. Known NMs of the hydra type are: *Hydra *Tinnin *Orochi *Illuyankas *Stoorworm *Zahak *Alfard *Natrix Pandemonium Warden also assumes a hydra form during the battle. Besides being a monster name, Hydra was also the name of the Server used for the beta test of the XBox 360 version of Final Fantasy XI. Final Fantasy Tactics Hydras and their relatives, Greater Hydras and Tiamats, are arguably the strongest Monster units in the game. They can fly and use Tri-Attacks such as Tri-Thunder, dealing hundreds of damage to three random tiles in the attack radius. Physical attacks will never miss them because they have 0 Evasion. Final Fantasy Adventure The Hydra is a boss found within the Cave of Marsh. It shoots fireballs for its attack, and will drop the Mirror when defeated. Final Fantasy Legend II The Hydra is an enemy and also a possible monster that the party's monster unit(s) can transform into. Final Fantasy Legend III The Hydra is an enemy and also a possible monster that the party can transform into. Final Fantasy Dimensions Gallery Etymology The Hydra was one of the spawn of Echidna, a many-headed serpentine monstrosity in Ancient Greek mythology. It could breathe poison, and indeed its very blood was deadly. The Hydra was killed as one of Heracles' Twelve Labours.